1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable anti-theft device for mobile telephones, particularly to one provided with an induction system, an automatic dial system, a mobile telephone transmitting-and-receiving system, an alarm system, an automatic charge system and a power delay connection system, able to transmit and receive signals without distance restriction and channel interference, convenient in use and having good practicability and safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional anti-theft system is classified into an alarm anti-theft system, a radio-transmission anti-theft system, a photography anti-theft system and an infrared ray induction anti-theft system. The alarm anti-theft system is able to give out warning sounds to frighten a burglar when stealing happens, but such warning sounds may become useless in case an owner is not nearby. The radio-transmission anti-theft system is able to transmit signals to a user should stealing happen, but it is limited in transmittable distance and may be interfered by other signals. The photography anti-theft system is able to take photographs of a burglar when he is stealing something, but it has hardly any effect of guarding against stealing if it is not yet prepared for taking photographs and the owner is too busy to keep it under surveillance all the time. The infrared ray induction anti-theft system is able to sense unusual signals and notify a user in case of occurrence of stealing, but it has not good effect because it is installed at a stationary location. Therefore, all the above-mentioned anti-theft systems are not convenient or effective in use, and have no good practicability and security.
The objective of the invention is to offer a movable anti-theft device for mobile telephones able to transmit and receive signals without distance restriction and channel interference, simple and convenient in use, and having good practicability and security.
The feature of the invention is an induction system provided on an expansion plate and consisting of a temperature sensor, a micro-switch, a mercury switch and an infrared ray human body sensor. The expansion plate has a portion reserved for additionally installing other sensors. Further, an automatic dial system is provided with a shift circuit, an analog switch and bus terminals connected with one another. The shift circuit is able to automatically start the analog switch in sequence after receiving signals coming from the induction system. The analog switch orderly completes connection and sends out relatively connected signals to the bus terminals. The wires of the bus terminals send out the relatively connected signals and complete manually dialing the keys of a mobile telephone in sequence to reach a purpose of automatically dialing. A mobile telephone transmitting-and-receiving system is composed of a reception circuit and a transmission circuit coupled with each other, the reception circuit having a receiving terminal for receiving signals and the transmission circuit having a transmitting terminal for transmitting signals. An alarm system consists of a delay circuit, an alarm drive circuit, an alarm and a manual switch connected with one another. The operation of the alarm system is divided into automatically switching and manually switching. By automatically switching, the alarm system starts, and delayed for a period of time by the delay circuit and sends out signals to actuate the alarm drive circuit to start the alarm. By manually switching, the alarm system starts, and the manual switch is started manually to send out signals to actuate the alarm drive circuit to start the alarm. An automatic charge system consists of a voltage drop circuit and a battery connected with each other. The voltage drop circuit reduces the voltage and charges the battery after supplied with AC or DC power so as to let the battery maintain adequate power. A power delay connection system is provided with a delay circuit and a relay supply circuit coupled with each other. The delay circuit is first started manually, delayed for a period of time and sends out signals to the relay supply circuit to finish supply of power.